1. Field
The disclosed system and method relates to a data terminal apparatus, and more particularly to a data terminal apparatus which is capable of performing a facsimile transmission operation through a local area network.
2. Description of the Related Arts
There has been developed a data terminal apparatus which is capable of transmitting facsimile image information to a facsimile machine which is connected to a public switched telephone network (PSTN), via a so-called network facsimile machine. The network facsimile machine is capable of exchanging information such as electronic mail with other data terminals via a local area network and the Internet, as well as exchanging facsimile data with other facsimile machines via the PSTN.
One way for transferring facsimile image information from a data terminal to an arbitrary facsimile machine which is connected to the PSTN is to send an information transfer request to the network facsimile machine using the electronic mail. However, the electronic mail may be inferior in an aspect of immediacy of transmitting information since the local area network normally employs a mail server system in which the electronic mail is transferred to another data terminal, including the network facsimile machine, via a mail server.
If a facsimile application which is included in the data terminal apparatus is configured to activate and to use a facsimile modem of the network facsimile machine as if using a facsimile modem of the data terminal apparatus, the immediacy of transmitting information may be greatly increased. In this case, the facsimile application software of the data terminal apparatus carries out the communications operation with the network facsimile machine through the local area network. Accordingly, delay times between commands in accordance with Group 3 facsimile communications procedure and responsive signals corresponding to the commands may be unstable due to a varying amount of local area network traffic. The delay time that exceeds a predetermined allowable time period may cause an error of the facsimile application software.
However, these system do not allow users to perform a facsimile transmission operation from a data terminal apparatus to a network facsimile machine via a local area network with an increased immediacy of transmitting information and without causing a communications error.